FAIRY TALE MAGIC HIGH!
by Labybro
Summary: Simply put not your average high school take. Welcome to Fairy Tale Magic High where magic is all the rage.You have you requipers, your spell casters, elemental mages, and also your mystery classes. The only goal set is to make it to S-Class by your four years here. No grades or standards. This is the school of my dreams. Oh by the way I'm Lucy Heartfilia but don't tell anyone.
1. Stars Waltz

_The sky was alive with stars. Twinkling and flaunting their grace around the heavens. A great contrast to the inky purple celestial sphere. Far below me stood the vast expanse of a flowerless meadow. It was all grass, though the lack flowers did nothing to detract from its beauty. The lush green tendrils slowly mingled with the soft winds of the coming summer. With the wind came the sweet fragrance of grass given off by the meadow. I reveled in the sense of peace the scene cast upon me._

 _For the first time I noticed where I stood, I was quite literally walking on air. Or better yet fixated in a cloud. My stomach dropped expecting my body to do the same. I braced myself, eyes shut, waiting for the rush of air and the absolute fall that would come after to the meadow below. Though no rush ever came, the only wind being the solemn summer breeze lapping at me, causing my loose blonde hair to flutter around me._

 _I stood there perplexed. I was standing in_ _ **a**_ **cloud** _. The predictions on why and how we're endless. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the sky was handing over its inky purple for a more passionate and fiery, scarlet-orange concoction. Only when a stray ray of the rising sun cut its way through the surrounding mountains, illuminating the already glowing grass of the meadow, did I notice the view laid out for me. The sight before me was astonishing. My breath hitched in my throat and only then did I realize, this was too…_ perfect. _Skepticism sprouted itself in my mind and stayed rooted there by my doubt._

"Hime."

 _How on Earth was I here? This place of optimism and beauty._

"Hime~~~."

 _This was not right. How was I even walking on air?_

"Lucy-sama."

 _The world began to tremble and quake as my thoughts of doubt and confusion took on a new form. Lashing out of me like misty whips colored in rainbow hues. Colors only imagined and never brought to reality. Snapping out of me, and as if glass, the world began to crack away and fall in large pieces, letting tremors rack the ground on impact. Thus revealing a stark white background behind it._

 _A hard expression crossed my face. This world_ _ **would not**_ _toy with me like all the others. By others I mean people. I was not some puppet blinded by pretty things or-_

" _ **Oh Lucy, dear what have you done. My gift to you is falling apart."**_ _a heavy sigh quickly followed._

" _ **Though I don't blame you, pretty things and little pleasures have been out of your grasp for a while now I guess."**_

" _ **It's all your damn Father's fault, but knowing you, you are pulling through. I'm sorry I left you, but I just couldn't stay, at least not with**_ **Him.** _ **I am a coward for that, but I never gave up on you. I believed you would be fine on your own. I was right to leave you my keys, I'm glad I did."**_ _the voice paused._

 _I finally got my wits about me and comprehended the disembodied voice. Though not even the absence of a body could ever make that voice unrecognizable._

 _I had long since stopped my assault on the world to search for the voice's source. Frantically searched, almost slipping off the cloud as i knelt over the edge. However before I could fall, a strong, almost unnaturally strong wind pushed me back onto the cloud._

" _ **Stop Lucy, I'm not here...yet."**_ _the voice continued._ " _ **Though I will be,**_ **PROMISE.** _ **Now do me a favor, wake up."**_

 _Wake up? Wasn't I awake?_

"Lucy."

 _Who was that?_

 _"_ Hime you must awaken." Another voice echoed out.

 _ **"Go on Lucy. I'll be back. I promise. When I promised something I never ever break that promise. You know that better than anyone else. So go on, Capricorn and Virgo are waiting. Also don't want to be late for school!"**_

 _School…_

School!

I gasped and shot up from my bed. In the process my head smacked against a solid and warm surface."Oww~~~",I whined while rubbing my sore forehead. For the first time I took in my surroundings. I was in my bed with my hair defying gravity itself. My blankets were long discarded and it looked as if a volnado (volcano-tornado) came through. Nothing new. The only things out of place were the bemused Capricorn and the dazed looking Virgo looking at me with a crooked smile and a hand to her forehead. Nothing but utter appreciation in her eyes. "Thank you for the punishment princess..." she trailed. So that;t who I bonked heads with.

"Sorry Virgo!" I apologized checking her over for damage (other than the bright red forehead). Finding none I sat back thankful and relieved.

A small cough shattered my internal peace. "Lucy-same, if I may interrupt, it is 7:43 exactly." Capricorn drawled with a hidden implication. I blinked not getting it. "Hime, this is your first day attending Fairy Tale Magic High. School takes in at 8:00." Virgo stated.

Nothing else was needed to be said. I was already dressed with my backpack on (glad I took a shower last night). I dashed down the stairs and was almost out the door. Before I reached the blinding light of the morn however, Virgo was dragging me back inside by my backpack.

"Now now Hime. You mustn't be so hasty. You almost missed my famous pancakes." Virgo stated going into her mother mode or as I call it Mama Virgo. Gratefully I sat down at the small breakfast table and was rewarded with a steaming pile of flapjacks.

I let loose an ear piercing shriek of delight. " Thank you Virgo!" I once again shrieked happily chowing down on the delicious pancakes. Virgo just stood to the side watching me. It wasn't creepy I assure you, but it was rather well...I don't know, but what I do know is those pancakes were the absolute best!

And somewhere between me basically inhaling my breakfast Capricorn appeared alongside Virgo as well watching me with that weird expression. Finally I couldn't take it anymore." Ok it's there something on my face? Cause you two have been in lala land staring at me. What am I missing?"

The two spirits looking as if they have been caught (well mostly Capricorn, he was the more expressive of the two).

"We are just so proud of you Lucy-sama. You did well to get into Fairy Tale Magic High. We could not have a better master."

I stated at them for a second and just kept staring. My eyes misted over and my lip trembled,"Aww you guys~~~", I whined as I launched myself at them squeezing the ever loving breath out of them. They gladly returned it, "I love you guys sooo much! I have no idea where I would be without you." slowly I pulled away remembering school then freaking out,"Oh God! Capricorn what time is it?" I whaled out," Exactly 7:56."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I flailed around, there would be no way that I could make it there by 8:00.

"Calm down Lucy Hime, the Spirit King was so pleased with your accomplishment of getting into the school that he is allowing you to pass through the spirit world without getting upset like last time." Virgo explained.

Last time meaning when I was six and wanted to go to Crocus for ice cream.

Lucy sweat dropped. " I was six and you talk to the Spirit King about my accomplishments?"

"Why of course. What else do you think we do in the Spirit World other that rub our master's achievements in the others' faces." Capricorn explained, a light jingle to his voice. Before I could respond Virgo ushered her to the front door. "I thought I was going through the Spirit World?" She asked.

"You are. The King gave me the realm key just for this." Explained Virgo pulling out a black Victorian style key and stuck it in the deadbolt. Turning it clockwise and then counter clockwise twice. Turning the knob she opened the door the reveal a beautiful atmosphere of colors. At the other end another door sat looking official and school like. "Be on your way Hime. I will bring you lunch later." Virgo actually smiled. "As always be safe and call us for anything, Lucy-sama." Capricorn instructed still in the kitchen.

Standing in the spirit world I turned and waved to them one final time and walked to the other door. My front door closed and disappeared behind me as if never there. The road to the other door was short but, i would never get tired of the beauty of the spirit world.

Gripping the door tightly I turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open.

 _Well shoot turns out I was late._


	2. The Fate of being Late

Random person's pov

Mr. Clive sat in his chair behind his desk with his feet on the table. This was normal but the only difference was that he was knocked out asleep with a newspaper draped across his face. He must of had a hard night playing booze keep away with Cana, his daughter. Chuckling inwardly I turned to plunge into my friend's conversation but was stopped when a loud doorbell sound echoed through the room. Over half the kids in class threw their hands to their ears, I was one of them.

Next followed a harp that played a dreamy melody. I felt drowsy. Some other kids were already asleep. A flash in the small door window caught all of our attentions, ever Mr. Clive seemed to be waking up.

Slowly, we watched as the door handle turned. The door opened silently wafting in a pink mist that covered a form in its foggy grasp. We were all amazed at the presentation, but it was interrupted by a fit of coughing.

Gradually the mist like fog lifted revealing a blonde haired girl wafting away the pink stuff. She breathed a deep breathe and finally turned to look at us. Her gaze read 'deer caught in the head lights'.

Some kids stared in awe, others turned their heads and cracked snippy comments, few gave her flirtatious looks including Sting and Loke, and then there were the one or two that just didn't pay her any mind. I on the other hand could not tear my eyes away.

The class stayed silent for a while, unmoving until Clive cleared his throat and shot a menacing glare at the newcomer. "Who are you?" He asked a bit annoyed. She instantly snapped to attention though it broke as she stumbled over her words. "That entrance was quite the show..." Clive drawled losing patience. "Um… About that I am soooo sorry I disturbed your class. I'm brand new here and I was running late, my spirits woke me up late. I freaked over the time but the let me pass through the spirit world just for today so I wouldn't be late. I didn't think that it would be such a distraction. I am sooo sorry again." She said in one breathe. Her head lowered in shame. Boy she had a pair of lungs on her but her head hanging did her no justice.

Clive looked as if he only caught part of it, as his face showed utter confusion, irritation long gone. "Umm...so you're new?" He questioned unsure. "Yes, let me introduce myself I'm-" she was cut off by a sharp voice,"No one cares Hon, now run along before you cause more trouble." Few murmured in agreement with her. " I can't leave this is my first period( A/N as determined by a preprinted schedule Virgo printed out) and t-trouble?" The blonde asked flustered. "Yup. You just got here and you're already causing some _unrest_." Few snickered.

"That's enough China Doll. So you're new, what's your name blondie?" Clive asked. I'm sure I saw a tick mark appear on her head," Lucy." She said crossly.

"What's your last name blondie?" Clive asked "My name is Lucy...just Lucy."came her strained reply. She seemed to be holding more than annoyance back or maybe it was me trying too hard to get a glimpse of her chocolate brown eyes. But what evs.

"Alright just Lucy...Welcome to Fairy Tale Magic High!" Clive said with a grin as he popped a tiny confetti cannon, " The only rules here are one, don't destroy the school. Two, follow the simple instructions we give you. Three, use the arena when angry. And four do your absolute best and have a great time becoming S-class!"

Whoa Clive is putting on a show. He never does that. Who is she?

"First you should probably head to the office and get your Fairy Tale insignia though." He said leading her to the door. When they were almost there she turned around looking bright red." Um I don't know where the office is..." She trailed,"Can someone show me the way?" She asked looking around the room for any takers. Gray and I jumped up at the same time and glared at each other.(A/N guess who's pov this was ;D).

Lucy's pov

Two figures jumped up each with a loud yell. The first was a boy with a scarf on. That's not what intrigued me, he had spiky, unkept pink, no salmon hair. I quirked an eyebrow and looked at the other person. A boy with really dark hair and steely eyes. That's not what threw me off, he had no clothes to speak of on other than a pair of navy blue snowflake printed boxers. I covered my eye with my hands and tried not to peak through my fingers. My eyes widened considerable when a girl with large empty mugs on her desk hollered out,"Gray, clothes you're scarin'r."

The boy dubbed Gray seemed to freak and frantically looked for his missing clothes. The other boy just pointed and laughed at him "This might take a while." The teacher sweat dropped," By the way I'm Mr. Clive." I smiled at him and he went back to his desk.

The other boy finished his giggle fest and dashed up me to stopping only a few inches from me. I stumbled back a little and leaned on the door I came through.

I looked at him.

He studied me.

His eyes stared hard into mine and it was hard to look at anything else. His oxyn eyes had a feral look to them and they were a flame with an unidentifiable emotion. Though I knew it wasn't anger. "The name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. We could just leave the stripper and go by ourselves." He suggested reaching for the handle behind me, the wildest grin appeared on his face. Strange he had really sharp canines.

I know my face must be the color of a strawberry but I couldn't help it. " W-wait. W-we can wait" I stuttered. A tinge of annoyance passed his face but it was gone in a flash though his grin faded. He still had his hand on the handle and I was getting uncomfortable under his strong gaze. I felt small and fragile. Weird, I didn't feel threatened in the least. "C-can you move your arm!" I squeaked. He seemed to realize his position and retracted his arm and draped it behind his head. Once again grinning but this time sheepishly. Then I noticed the stares from the other kids.

I cringed inwardly, I hate attention from strangers. I guess Natsu noticed. He took a confident step forward and stood a little in front of me then gave the class a fierce scan. All the others (Minus Gray) looked away. In the far corner I saw a really pretty girl with white hair have a hurt expression cross her face. I cocked my head a little. Who was she? Also a girl with umm… _distinguished_ eyebrows was glaring daggers at me. Oh God who was _this_ girl. I began to sweat.

All the other kids didn't seem to be as affected minus a scarlet haired girl and a black haired guy with lots of piercings weren't affected in the least, both giving off an intimidating aura.

 _Who were these people!_


	3. Fire and Ice and The Stars

It didn't take as long as Mr. Clive lead on and I was walking out the door flanked on either side by two boys I just met.

The boys seemed genuinely interested in me. Well Natsu a little more than Gray. " So you're names Luigi right? What kinda magic do you use? I'm a fire dragon slayer. Ice princess over here is an ice make user. Do you know any dragons? Can I fight it? Is it strong? How about-" he was cut off by Gray. "Will you shut up she already thinks you're weird, bringing in your crazy dragon obsession is only making it worse!" Wow that was intense. I slowed my pace a little falling behind, when I saw the look in Natsu's eyes.

"You lookin' for a fight ice pansy?" He said head butting Gray. "N-no it's ok. I don't think it's weird-" I tried. Gray pushed back as if he was never hit. "Not in front of the lady. Well not until she gets the Fairy Tale sign." He replied looking at me then back at Natsu. They began hurling elementary grade insults at each other. I sweat dropped. "By the way...why do I even need an insignia?" I asked confused. The boys stopped their stare off and looked at me. The look they gave me was thoughtful. "We'll let Master explain later." They said in perfect unison...

"Don't copy me!" They continued.

"You did it again!"

"Stop it!"

"Grrrr..."

They butt heads again and just stayed there glaring. It got extremely hot, then extremely cold. I watched as red light glowed around Natsu and blue around Gray. The glows were fluctuating. One being larger and then the other. This continued and seemed to follow the temperatures. At some point Gray whipped off his shirt, steam puffing around him and said "Hold this for me will ya?" I complied speechless at the seriousness. Next Natsu unwound his scarf, he was sizzling (don't get the wrong idea) and tossed it up in the air. It landed on my head. I was too shocked to do anything.

Gray put his hand and fist together and mumbled something under his breath. In his right hand appeared an immaculate sword made of ice. He ran his hand down it and admired the engraved hilt and blade.

Flames whipped around Natsu in violent winds. Some snaking around his fists and hands others around his legs and feet. Through it all the flames seemed to pulse soundlessly like a heartbeat.

I marveled at the two before me. Not at their looks but at the magic energy that was basically dripping off of them. It was so confident and...and so sure. Nothing was being held back. It was pure raw emotions fused with magic energy. I envied them.

They hopped away from each other about ten feet. It was a glare off until Natsu took a deep breathe and a magic circle appeared under him. At this Gray took a defensive stance and a magic circle appeared under him as well.

"Fire dragons-"

"Ice make-"

And then they were gone.

* * *

Sorry for the crappy ending in chapter two. This is considered a filler just to hold you over. Constructive criticism please in the review. Hope you enjoyed. Please come again. Alas FRF. Fav. Review and follow. That would be the equivalent of giving your mom a hug and giving me a puppy. I ADORE PUPPIES! So please and thank you in advance㈳5


	4. New Faces and New Places part 1

I blinked.

Once,

Twice,

Thrice.

But to no avail. The fire mage and ice wizard were gone. "WHAT!"

NORMAL POV

Her scream resounded through the empty halls disturbing students in their classes. Frantically she bumbled around the corridor looking for any sign of the two mages. "N-natsu? Gray?"

Lucy's pov

Where did they go? First they were about to rip each other's hair out now there was no sign of an impending battle or combatants. "What!?" I screamed again.

I sensed a presence behind me and turned to see a man with kinda blueish greenish grayish eyes, dark black hair and a few scars on the left side of his face leaning on the lockers. He had some facial hair but not too much. He looked normal (besides the scars) but the bemused smirk he was giving me was annoying. I felt like I had seen it before. Wonder why?

Finally I snapped "Why are you staring at me?" Slightly embarrassed and angry. "I'm Mest and you are?" He asked casually getting off the wall of lockers.

"Lucy, but you still haven't answered my question!" I yelled exasperated." Something flashed through his eyes but it was gone in a flash (every pun intended ㈳8). "Well I came to get Natsu and Gray for fighting, didn't think I'd meet a new student." He said the smirk dropping and a warm smile put in its place. He stretched out his hand in greeting and I accepted it. His hands were calloused and worn out but they also felt familiar. I guess I must have held his hand too long because he quirked an eyebrow at me. Immediately I retracted my hand and blushed while rubbing my neck. "You said to 'come and get' Natsu and Gray for fighting?" I inquired.

Mest nodded and spoke,"So why were you with Natsu and Gray?" He questioned. "Umm...we were supposed to be going to see the Master in the office to get my Fairy Tale mark. They said Master would explain later but...they started fighting and disappeared." I explained looking around for them again.

At this Mest started laughing, "Hey...you still haven't answered my question...come to get Natsu and Gray..."I trailed utterly flustered. " Sorry...I use teleportation magic. I teleported them to the arena so they could duke it out like usual.",he explained as if it were normal.

My eyes bulged,"They get that intense most of the time!" I screeched. Mest covered his ears,"Dang you have some pipes on you Lu..." He stained out. "Hey, and Lu?" I questioned.I only just met the guy and he's giving me nicknames?

Mest tripped over his words"Um, s-sorry I knew another Lucy a few years back. We were close friends." He saddened a bit. I nodded and smiled. Made sense." You can can call me that if you like." He smiled really wide.( not creepily)

Mest's pov

Whoa I was not expecting that. But I'll accept her offer. Though dang that was close. Got to be careful or I'll have to do it again. I don't need that. She definitely doesn't need that.

Lucy's pov

Another expression crossed his face but I said nothing. " So them fighting seriously like that is normal?" I questioned slowly. Another smile was put on his face,"They weren't serious in the least. They were just messing around. They've had this rivalry thing since they were kids. This is nothing new." He explained.

"B-but the magic energy that they put off was so powerful I was getting nervous. The look in there eyes...they were ready for murder." I exploded. "That's only a portion of their magic. As for the murder look...they were ready..." His eyes became distant and lost in thought. I kept it in check and asked a different question." They were ready for murder?" I asked slowly.

Again a look crossed his face and said,"I'll let Master explain later." I know I looked puzzled but I can't help the fact that I think they're hiding things from me. The dodgy answers that would satisfy most people, but I was a novelist. I was not easily appeased.

My thoughts were interrupted when"You said something about going to the office?" Mest asked. "Well yeah but my tour guides got a little 'distracted'."

Mest smiled "I could help you with that. Can I teleport you?" He asked. That sounded way faster and super cool but I think I want someone to come with me. This Master that they speak of sounds really important or powerful, whatever you feel. "Um, sure but can you-you come with me?" I asked my head down a little. "Well yeah but why?" He asked genuinely curious."Hehe, well you see...yourmastersoundsreallyominusandalittlescary!" I blushed in embarrassment as he stared confused. "Ooooh. I get it. Sure I'll come but he's a really nice guy. Well if you take out the fact that he is a tad cranky, and a bit cryptic. I promise you'll love him." I smiled gratefully and nodded.

"You might want to hold onto your items." Without thought I threw everything on."Hold on tight." Was all I heard before I was swept off my feet bridal style and and entered a world of color.

I did hold on tight and I was glad I did. The wind whipped around us and colors jumped out at us. It was beautiful and terrifying all at once. And in that instant a pang hit me. I knew this. Like all the other things it was all familiar.

Without anytime to dwell on the thought anymore the sparkly world disappeared and Mest's feet touched the ground. A sigh of relief flew from me just before the nausea set in. "Gahh..." I groaned and clung tighter, if possible, to Mest.

"Sorry, people who aren't used to teleportation can get a little sick or get nauseated." He said as he set me down gently. " Oh really and I thought it was the room spinning." I snipped still dizzy and sick. My black pumps hit the floor and I tried to readjust my black pleated skirt.

" Oh hi Mest!" A warm and cheery voice chirped. " And who's this with you?" It continued. Still unstable I tipped forward and landed in a warm and comfy embrace. "Of dear. Mest what did you do!" The voice trilled. I shook my head and my vision adjusted. In front of me was a white-silver haired lady with bright electric royal blue eyes (I like describing eyes, it's the only super unique thing about any character㈳6)."Nothing I swear! I guess she's new to teleportation."

She smiled and I couldn't help smiling back even in my still dizzy state." Ok dear follow me." Slowly she led me to an office chair behind a clean and orderly Victorian style desk and sat me down. "I'll get you some water, be right back." And then she disappeared out a door. My vision adjusted and I saw my surroundings. It was all wood. The ceilings the floors the walls. There was fire place in the corner burning warming me on the inside. Pictures were strewn around the room but they were so old I couldn't make them out. Old looking carpets were displayed in no particular order on the floor. All in all it looked like an older person's living room. The only difference being the usual office necessities.

"Sorry again Lu." Mest's piped from another chair. I just shook my head and smiled.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Tell me if the stories going too I'm describing too much or anything really. Now there will be NaLu only for Lucy. Also Mest/Doranbolt doesn't show his face much but when he does It's in a pinch so I thought I'd let him shine in this story. Also NaLu will take a back seat until the end. Other developements in the story will be posted with the story. FRF is the equivalent of giving me a puppy, I ADORE PUPPIES! Also please and thank you in advance.㈅4㈅4㈅4


	5. Oh sweet secret how you break my heart

A little bit later Mira popped into room carrying a glass of water. For the first time I took in her outfit. It was a simple maroon ankle length dress with ruffly pink trimmings. " Oh good you're feeling better I see." Her voice was really smooth and the clinking ice in the glass was clashing majorly. "Here." She said handing me the glass. I drank it in a few big gulps. "Haha good to see you can eat errr... drink. Well I'm Mira Jane Strauss or just Mira, and who might you be? I've never seen you around."

"Oh I'm Lucy. I showed up late and my spirits let me pass through the gate to get here on time. I was told to come here to get my Fairy Tale mark and to see the Master." I explained.

" Oh goody. A new student. Welcome to Fairy Tale Magic High! I hope everything was explained to you. If not feel free to ask the Master. Oh he'll be delighted that you're here. Let me go tell him that you're here." And she scurried from the room.

An uneasy feeling sat in my stomach. I looked around and saw Mest playing around on his phone. I guess he sensed my stare because he looked up and smiled reassuringly. That helped a little, only a little. I pulled out my own phone and looked at the time, 8:57am. Lots happened in just over half an hour.

I made three scenes in class in the span of five minutes. Got to witness fire and ice about to kill each other and got to meet Mest and Mirajane. I looked at my schedule. Seven class periods.

(homeroom)

(Magic History)

(Magic Theory)

Lunch(lunch is a class and subject?)

Mirajane off period(wait no miss?)

Arena

Arena

"Hey Mest?" I called."Mm, yeah?" He asked."What does Arena mean in my schedule? I think you mentioned it earlier." I said. Mest smirked and cut his eyes towards me."Well arena's nothing to worry about but to do your best you got to volunteer whenever anyone steps foot into the field. Just jump right up and say 'My turn!'." Weird answer but I'll give it a shot.

"Here he is!" Mira sang happily gesturing widely. I froze. He was most likely the largest man I had ever seen. He had tan skin and a bushy bright blond beard that framed his face and reached his hair which was concealed by a weird black hat. He also sported a red robe and yellow pants.

I whipped around to Mest and he looked surprised. He said he wasn't bad, he looked like a flippin' monster. He didn't even have irises! "Lucy this is Master Jiemma." I spun around and tried not to melt into a puddle.

"Umm...hi?" I tried weakly. He grunted. He GRUNTED. I felt a presence behind me. I looked, it was Mest. I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding and relaxed."What are you doing here, Jiemma?" Mest asked him suspiciously. The man said nothing. "He's on business with me, so treat him like a guest!" An angry older voice piped."Bye Jiemma, leave before the student switch classes and you cause a scene." It continued. Slowly Jiemma walked past us and out the door Mira left through earlier. Mest's eyes never left him as he walked out the door. When he did he retracted himself from my space bubble and plopped down in a chair and got right back on his phone.

I relaxed greatly. When I looked back at Mira the smallest man I had ever scene was standing next to her. "Lucy, this is our master, Master Makarov." The scowl that was on the man's face vanished and was replaced by a wide smile "Hi and welcome Fairy Tale Magic High! If you would, please follow me." And he disappeared down a hallway. Wow he is way less intimidating than I thought. I'm also relieved Master Jiemma is not our master , I followed him without hesitation. He seemed nice enough.

We approved a large wooden door with carvings of all types of mythical creatures. He pushed it open and we entered a quaint little office. In one bound he hopped onto the tall desk(well tall for him) and took a seat. I sat in a chair opposite of him. "So you are my new student, Lucy." He stated. I nodded.

" So why have you come today to my office!" He asked. "I came to get my Fairy Tale mark. And ask some questions." I explained.

"Alright, let me explain this school. This is Fairy Tale Magic High. We are not your average school. We specialize in magic only. Your only goal is to make it to S-class by your four years here. Though for you you only have two years. We allowed you to come so late because of your exceptional magic abilities." He explained. At this I smiled.

"But Fairy Tale is much more than a school, If you wish to know more we need to know we can trust you." I raised an eyebrow, what was so top secret? "Swear on your keys and Celestial mage hood. If you do not you can leave this instance and never return." He said this all with a calm tone and straight face. Minutes passed as he awaited an answer. I sat in utter shock. Earlier it only sounded as if there was top secret but now it it sounded like something as precious as life and death. If I swore and broke the promise I would null all my keys and never be able to be a celestial made again. That's the way promises work in the spirit world. A promise is there till you die and beyond. Well that's what Mama used to say.

Slowly my shock dwindled. I had worked my butt off trying to get into this school and there was so way in the Celestial plain I was about to throw it away because of a secret. And without hesitation I accepted. It may have been my curiosity or possibly my undying love of a challenge but I accepted.

Master nodded gruffly and began to weave a tale once forgotten.

"Around one hundred years ago the Great Guild War occurred. And in this war every guild in Fiore was at each other's throats. The people could see this was a futile war but the insignia's of their pride and joy, their guilds would cause them to think otherwise. There was no real point to the war and most don't know how it started but I do. It all started with the Fairy Tail guild. A small trivial request tore the guild to ruins. After that others began to grasp the effects and they materialized into their own lives. Slowly tearing the country apart." He let this sink in.

"This war had no point so no one could see victory. The Magic Council finally had had enough. They concocted a spell to cast judgement on all who took part in the war. It took years to perfect it. And to perfect it they tested it in wizards they caught staggering nearby. One happened to be my grandfather. When other wizards and families caught wind of this they turned on the magic council. That was the final straw. The spell forgotten they obliterated every guild not caring if they destroyed guilds took part in the war. After the death toll was racked up and loved ones mourned they proclaimed all guilds illegal. Any guild activity would be considered treason and the works of a dark guild. All members and associates would be subjugated and be bestowed the penalty of death. The death would be carried out by sucking every last drop of magic from them to the point where their magic level could never rise again. Then unspeakable horrors would play out until death."He paused.

"I get it. All the stuff that happens I mean but what does this have to do with me?" I asked."Someone's self centered." He replied bitterly."N-no don't think that of me!" I squeaked my hands raised in surrender."If you'd be quiet I could get to that" he justified.

"Though through it all one guild stood tall. And stayed under wraps well. Never gained attention from the council and always led them to dead ends when suspicion was raised. That guild was Fairy Tail." He stopped again to let it get through to me. I was shocked how could this be? Fairy Tail. Fairy Tale High. Just how had it stayed hidden?

"Lucy, this is our Fairy Tail, and we are a dark guild."

* * *

Hope you liked. Can't have Melu. Someone else other than Natsu will be getting close to Lucy. Though for those who want that I'll work something. FRF! THE EQUIVALENT OF GIVING ME A PUPPY! I adore puppies. Also please and thank you in advance. ㈅4㈅4㈅4


	6. A Chained Star

"Lucy, this is our Fairy Tail, and we are a dark guild." I froze.

"H-how… is that possible? You can't be a dark guild, you, you couldn't've held up this long! There no way. You can't hide a secret for one hundred years! It's impossible! How do you even stay in business! There are no requests to take!"I blurted out all my thoughts and could barely grasp the possible concept that Fairy Tale High was a dark guild.

"We all know mage and wizardship are frowned upon but tolerated but as far as society goes they need us. We do the under wraps jobs. All associated, well except those who bare the guild mark, are background checked, memory wiped, and sent on their merry ways. As for how we stayed in business we had to stoop low and we still do. We accept the... _unfavorable_ jobs to hold our own. To be apart of Fairy Tale Magic High you must be prepared to carry out the more vulgar jobs." He stopped.

 _As for the murder look...they were ready..._

"Y-you can't mean murder!" I not tried to not screech. He said nothing but his silence was all I needed to get out of there. I-its just no way. A place so filled with unique characters and the energy that flowed through the lively school, can't be apart of something so irrational. It's all insane!

I rushed to the door and left not waiting to hear the door slam. I went down the same hall as before and walked into the main office where Mira greeted me. "Oh Hi Lucy wha-" I brushed past her. Mest looked up from his phone and looked surprised. A look of realization hit him. I didn't stay I waltzed past him and out the door Mira went out of earlier. I nearly had a heart attack when I tipped forward and balanced on the door frame metal thingy (don't know what it's called ㈸3) seeing a black abyss. No ceiling. No floor, just space.

I dropped back into the office shaking and shivering. They were murderers, a dark guild, and we're keeping me imprisoned here.

* * *

I know it's short but I already updated today. I just had to get it out there. Hope you . THE EQUIVALENT OF HIGH FIVING YOUR BEST FRIEND , GIVING ME A PUPPY! I ADORE PUPPIES!㈅4㈅4㈅4 please and thank you in advance. I really want to hear your feedback on this mini chappie. Happy life to you.


	7. A White Scaly Scarf

I was breathing really heavily. It was really dark. My whole right side hurts from when I was thrown into this cell. I know it's a cell because I'm leaning against some bars. It was humid down here and I could hear water trickling from somewhere. Though it wasn't very loud it was like a hammer in my ears. It was also foul smelling. I haven't had human contact it a while. I don't know how long I've been here though. The darkness doesn't help you keep track of anything. I was lonely.

Faces flashed past my mind. First my spirits. My beloved spirits. Next was Mira and her kind face. Then Mest and his odd familiarities. Then Gray and Natsu and their immense magical power. And last of all the Master. My mind lingered there. All the information he shoved down my throat. All the ideas that came with vulgar jobs. I still can't believe it. A dark guild. Guilds are illegal. They have been for a hundred years. How are they still here. Wizardry is frowned upon but accepted and tolerated. And all wizards are closely monitored by the Magic Council. Just how?

I can't use my magic and my hands are bound behind me. Must be magic cuffs, probably the cell too. I slid up to sit up more and a wave of nausea hit me. Must be from what they used to knock me out. I still feel hazy and it's been forever, the spell must have been strong. All I remember is that dark void outside of the office and then I fell inside.

I tried not to throw up.

I wonder if Virgo, Capricorn and the others are worried. I should be worried for them but I can't bring up any other emotions other than nostalgia and utter disbelief. I feel like a zombie weighed down, emotionless, and starving. My stomach growled. I pulled the scarf and the button up shirt tighter around me.

As for the murder look they were ready. I shivered.

At Least I know I'm alive.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I think?

(Lunch Natsu's pov)

I shivered slightly. There was an unusual breeziness around me for the past few days. I rubbed my neck.

My neck.

My scarf!

Where was it? I had it a few days ago when… Oh yeah when that Luigi girl showed up. I wonder what I did with it.

Thinking of her, I wonder where Lucy is? It's been about three days since she hasn't been to school. Aww and I wanted to see her dragon! Though I do wonder if she's ok. I don't want anything to happen to her. She seemed really nice and was slightly cute well really cute, like a princess(which I will never tell Gray!). Though she was a little more than abnormally weird. But we all are, right? But not as weird as her!㈳3

Though she should have been back to class after talking with the Master and getting her Mark. She probably knows the big secret too...no. Oh No! Crap! Did she decline the offer? But she was really sweet. She seemed understanding enough in the few minutes I talked to her. Or did she choose the other path? Did she try to run or something? No one gets very far with that.

Is she in the cell block? With those creeps?!㈸1

Gah! No time for head questions! Time to go check with Master.

(This is a crappy depiction of Natsu. But it will get better I swears. Yes swears㈵9)

With Gray

Out the corner of my eye I saw pink flash by me. I ignored it then thought about a certain pink idiot. I turned and saw him moving at a determined pace. Normally I would have just brushed it off, but an icy feeling sat funny in my stomach. That's saying a lot, with me being an ice make wizard. I took a step toward the rushing Natsu and the feeling intensified but I kept going to the point where it hurt. What was he doing, and where was he going?

I shouldn't worry but I had a bad feeling about this. So I followed him to a door. He opened it and went through. I stopped. This was the door to the stairs to Masters office. I was going to go when I heard my name called.

"Gray!", I turned it was Loke and Gajeel was silently following him. " Where you heading in a hurry?" He asked. My eyes darted to the door and back. But he noticed.

He grinned and laughed and Gajeel let a smirk appear. "You in trouble with Master again?" He asked .

I wasn't in the mood for games. " No but I think Natsu is or is going to be. Usually I wouldn't care but something's not sitting right in my stomach." I explained emotionlessly.

At first they did nothing. Then slowly smiles crept into their lips and they exploded with laughter. "Dude you sound like a mom!" Gajeel exclaimed."Man and I thought you liked Juvia!" Loke said rolling on the floor. I didn't react other than a slight blush that crept over my cheeks. "Shut it, you know I hate him and I just know something's about to go down." magic slowly began to seep out of me. I didn't like this and they weren't being serious.

With Natsu

Gah I hate these stairs! It's too much work and now I'm hungry again! Oh there's the top! Not caring to knock, I barged into the office. "Mira~ do you have foood~." I whined.

I looked around, no Mira, but there was a t-ed looking Mest. He looked like he was contemplating and he was bouncing his leg. "Oh hey Mest!" I greeted happily. "Natsu." he nodded then keep looking mad. "Is Gramps in?" I questioned. "Yeah." and kept bouncing his leg.

Weird but who cares? I walked down the hall to Master 's office and actually knocked thus time. "Come in." was the short response. When I stepped inside I saw Master going through some papers. "Oh hello Natsu, what did you break this time?"

Master's pov

I saw a tick mark pop up on his head.

"I didn't break anything!" he exclaimed sparks dancing around his mouth and he stalked his foot like the brat he is. Suddenly he looked as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah!" he proclaimed," Where's Luigi?"

"Luigi?" is asked thoroughly confused.

"You know. Blondie key lady." he tried to explain but it was enough for me to figure out who he was talking about.

"Lucy?" I helped him out. "Yeah her! Where is she?" he asked grinning like and idiot. I froze, why did he ask?

"Why do you ask child?" I played stupid. " She hasn't shown in three days and…" he thought for a second,"She has my scarf!" as if this was a revelation. Scarf? I looked at him, where was his scarf. It was white and...scales...and currently wrapped around a prisoner neck! My eyes widened slightly, this was bad.

* * *

Sorry to keep you waiting lovelies. Hope you like. I know it's an abrupt end but give me time! FRF! THE EQUIVALENT OF GIVING ME A PUPPY! I adore puppies. Also please and thank you in advance. ㈅4㈅4㈅4


	8. Mischief

Quick shout out to Ms .CookieSmugler for being my most dedicated reviewer! For this I give you a puppy㈅4

* * *

Natsu's pov

I saw Gramps eyes widen and slight fear leaked out and mixes in with his scent. Something was bothering him and it has to do with Lucy, or ...my scarf. I'll just be direct.

"What's the matter Gramps?" I asked. He immediately dodged. "Whatever do you mean child?" he was defiantly hiding something, he was talking to me like I was Yukine or some well behaved teen. "You're lying." I said flatly. He dropped the innocent act. His face contorted into a bored grimace,"It doesn't concern you so keep that over active brain of yours in check." wow Gramps was straight to business. "Bu-" I tried "Silence!" he boomed,"You are dismissed." and an insane force pushed me out the door and shut it.

Something's up

Mest's pov

I feel like crap for what I did to her. I swore I'd never use my magic against her again but...Master...and it's already so messed up. She's hurt again because of me. Last time it was both of us being idiots, but now it's my fault things are starting to get complicated. The wall I put up is cracking and the spell on it,

... I can't find the right codes to do anything with it. I huffed in thought. Gah I hated my self.

The sound of foot steps brought me out of my depression. I looked up it was Natsu looking thoughtful. That's odd, he never looked this thinky.

"What's bugging ya pyro." I asked before thinking. He looked up surprised then he relaxed and bit back"Could ask you the something chomper." I blushed a bit. I used to have this weird condition where when I was curious I would bite what ever was near me. I hadn't had that in about a year but the nickname stuck.

"Well…"

Normal pov

Little did they know a smugly smiling blue haired red tattooed doppelganger was listening in.

He snickered.

Might as well have some fun while I'm out.

* * *

MMMWWWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

*cough*

Just cause I felt writty lovelies Hope you like. I have big plans. FRF! THE EQUIVALENT OF GIVING ME A PUPPY! I adore puppies. Also please and thank you in advance. ㈅4㈅4㈅4


	9. You have no idea(sigh)

With Gray

I was about to kill those two idiots. They kept giggling like they were mental. All because I have a hunch that Natsu is in trouble. I couldn't take it. Slowly the temperature dropped and I held my ground. Thought before anything could be said to shut them up Jellal pushed past me with a slight apology and into the door that led to masters office. Something about him was artificial and it was enough of a distraction to make the idiots stop laughing.

I looked them in the eyes, they were barely holding back laughter still. I set my face and they finally caught on. "Yo, Ice face You really are worried about that pyro?" Gajeel asked seriously. I nodded slightly. " It's not him perse more like he is apart of what I should be worrying about." I tried to explain. "So he's like a part of a messed up tragedy that is to come in the near future?" Loke asked philosophically. I nodded again.

"Bahahahahahahaha!" they both exploded.

I froze them up to their necks in ice. "OK, OK!" Loke squeaked,"We'll take you seriously! Just let us out!" I defrosted them. "How about this? We stand here and wait for flame freak to come out, unharmed. Nothing is wrong and you're being weird. It won't take longer than five minutes for Master to chew him out." Gajeel suggested. I huffed. "OK."

"Well we have five minutes to kill

With Natsu and Mest

"Well…" Natsu began to explain. "Gramps is acting weird. I asked him about that Lucy girl and he got all defensive. Like talk to me like I was well behaved defensive!" Natsu finished exasperated.

Mest froze. _Lucy?_ "He won't tell me where Lucy is." _Why was he searching for Lucy?_ Mest's eyes widened slightly. Natsu caught this. "You know something about Lucy Chomper, spill it." Mest stayed quiet for a few seconds. "Answer me Chomper! That girl has my scarf! The one from Igneel!" _That's not the only reason._ Natsu thought. In his urgency Natsu took a step forward. Now aware, Mest took into account Natsu's bare neck. Yup ,definitely no scarf. _I can't tell him about Lucy! Even if it's for that scarf! Master made up his mind._

In that moment a bright light illuminated the room along with the whole school. Down, down even into the depths of the cells, awakening a few of the more unfavorable of the captives locked up there.

 _Lucy's pov_

I sat up with a start, rattling my chains a bit. I was surprised to see white. It was a sort of blazing white and it burned my eyes, but that was the least of my pain. I started shaking uncontrollably and the white never seemed to end. I felt as if something was being ripped from my body and my consciousness went with it. It drifted up and kept going. I felt as if my skin had peeled off and then I was dumped into the salty ocean. Yup that sounded about right. Absolute agony and suffocating do to lack of air. I did feel as if I was underwater but I was fighting to stay up right more than I should have.

The light faded and I was left in complete darkness. Well not complete darkness. I saw a very faded and weak golden glow. It followed me for a long time so then I just assumed it was me. After this revelation the pain subsided and I was left drifting in the tangible darkness.

 _Third pov_

The light lasted around ten seconds. Though in those ten seconds an evil little blue haired red tattooed doppleganger began weaving his twisted and sinister web.

 _With the Natsu and Mest_

Mest had no idea what was going on. One moment Natsu was about to rip his head off and then a crazy wave of light floors the room. To say Mest was lost was an understatement. When the light subsided Mest previously frozen in shock jerked back to reality. His eyes snapped to the crumpled figure on the floor. "Natsu!" he yelled. The pinkette was a shaking mess on the floor. He kept mumbling incoherent thing and was scratching at himself. Mest was at his side trying to keep him from clawing his face off, but he pulled back, his magic was overheating him. "Owww!", Mest exclaimed pulling his burnt hand to his chest, though he didn't I've time to worry about himself, "Natsu can you hear me?" no answer and the mumbling just intensified. His eyes were fluttering and glowing an eerie gold and he was having a hard time breathing. "Master!" he yelled down the hall.

Makarov was outside his office in an instant. "What was that light?" he asked sounding exasperated and irritated. "I don't know but something's wrong with Natsu! He just collapsed!" Mest explained quickly. Makarov appeared in the room and took in the scene. He was shocked. He was afraid. His child was one the floor in a heap with his brother desperately trying to stop him from ripping his skin off and burning a hole in the floor. Yes he was afraid, but he had no time for that.

"Get him to Porlyusica. Also get Wendy and Gildarts in that order. His magic is in overdrive and...something else." Master spoke calmly but sternly. Mest sat there still slightly frozen, "Don't just sit there, GO!"

* * *

Hiya again! Hope I'm not too late you you guys. Please tell me what you think, I really do appreciate it. It's the equivalent of giving me a puppy. I ADORE PUPPIES!㈅4㈅4㈅4. Also check out my other stories. FRF! FAVE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. God bless and have a nice day or night or whatever time of day you read this. PUPPIES!


End file.
